


Caved

by hanluvr (Bria)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Rose giving the Doctor the look, the one he can't resist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: “Not happening.” The Doctor crossed his arms. “Domestics. You know I don’t do them.”





	Caved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chocolatequeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatequeen/gifts).



> Written for the doctorroseprompts drabble prompt “cave" and a birthday drabble for Chocolatequeen. :)
> 
> Many thanks to @tenroseforeverandever for all her help. <3

“Not happening.” The Doctor crossed his arms. “Domestics. You know I don’t do them.”

Rose frowned at him before smirking. “There’s going to be a lot of boys at the club. Pretty boys that would love to dance with me.” Her tongue made an appearance between her teeth. “Jack included.”

Her voice dropped as she stepped closer, placing a hand on his shoulder. “But I really only want to dance with you.”

“Oh… alright.” The Doctor caved. He couldn’t help it. “But not all night!”

Rose grinned as she linked their arms. 

It was worth it to see her smile.


End file.
